


Selfie (I'm gonna catch you).

by sheol93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cafe AU, F/F, Fluff, and raven is a little shit, clarke is a little creepy stalker, costia is a damn waitress from hell, lexa is a little oblivious sexy thing, octavia is a sweet heart, stalker!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheol93/pseuds/sheol93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Clarke Griffin took a selfie;</p><p>and the one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie (I'm gonna catch you).

**1.** Life is hard. That's what Clarke thought that Thursday afternoon. After a long day at the university, the only desire within her was to get to her apartment with the hope that her two roommates were not there, to made herself a tea of tropical fruits and to have the longest and pleasant baths of the whole world.

 

Clarke was studying the last year of teaching in college. If there was something she liked, that was children. But the process to become a teacher was complicated, long and hard. After four years she was very close to her goal, but it seemed as if every passing moment everything became more and more complicated.

 

Long hours sitting receiving endless theorical classes only made her desire to start practical classes at a school to do nothing but grow. The worst thing is that these classes were taught by a couple of boring teachers who did nothing but take away the excitement that the great adventure that teaching children was.

 

Clarke sighed loudly and brought one of her hands to her forehead, rubbing it gently, as if she was trying to make the headache that had settled behind her eyes throughout the morning go away.

 

She had too much to do and to think about. Too many projects to finish. And Clarke just wanted her tea and a relaxing bath.

 

Clarke walked next to the bus stop where every day she took her way home. She was about to sit on the bench to wait for the bus when a small commotion caught her attention.

 

Clarke turned her head toward the sound and saw a considerable number of people entering and leaving a cafeteria. Had that cafe always been there? Because it was the first time Clarke noticed it.

 

Her fingers gave little pats on the folder that was leaning against her legs, alternating her gaze between the cafeteria and the road on which the bus might appear at any time. With slightly pursed lips, Clarke pulled out her phone and checked the time.

 

16:55 PM. It was missing fifteen minutes before the next bus, at 17:10 PM. In fifteen minutes she could enter the cafeteria, order a coffee, sit and drink it.

 

Clarke pulled away from the bench and, with resolute strides, she headed toward the cafeteria.

 

The warm smell of cinnamon slammed into her nostrils and her chest swelled into the bitter aroma of coffee floating in the big cafeteria. Almost all the tables were occupied, but luckily the line of people waiting to order was not very long.

 

After a couple of minutes waiting, Clarke approached one of the free tables with a caramel latte in hand. Once she was comfortably seated, Clarke took the first sip of her coffee and closed her eyes with a soft sound of satisfaction.

 

Licking her lips, Clarke pulled her phone out to check the time. 16:59 PM. Just at the time when the clock changed to 17:00 PM, the soft tinkling of the bell of the door opening filled the room. Not much later, the sound of a chair crawling on the floor soaked Clarke's ears.

 

Brows furrowing slightly, Clarke turned her head toward the noise. Next to one of the large windows of the cafeteria, someone was sitting. Who, Clarke could not tell for sure, since one of the waitresses was placing a steaming cup of black coffee on the table. Clarke could only watch long thin legs covered by black and tight jeans. She could also see that some black shoes adorned the person's feet. Their hands, long and with slender fingers were holding a white book and the tips of a long black mane were camouflaged on the dark fabric of a button shirt of the same color.

 

Then the waitress left the table and Clarke felt like her breath was cut in her throat. Before her eyes appeared the brightest smile she had ever seen and such an attractive face she could feel her head starting to spin. The mysterious girl's nose was wrinkled because of her smile. And her eyes, green and deep... glittered and tinkled like two little stars.

 

Helplessly, flush climbed up to Clarke's neck to take over her entire face, her lips parted and eyes fixed on the girl. Suddenly, those green and bright eyes moved and fixed in Clarke's eyes, so she just turned her head quickly to return to pay attention to her caramel latte.

 

With her heart beating at full speed, Clarke raised her hands and placed them on her cheeks, feeling the burning flush on her skin.

 

"My God... What the hell happened to me..." Clarke said to herself, slyly turning her head to watch the girl out of the corner of her eye.

 

The girl was reading quietly, her coffee still smoking hot and the sunlight making that some golden highlights were shining on her long black hair. Clarke felt how her throat dried right at that moment.

 

Clearing her throat softly, Clarke pulled out her phone and not paying attention at the time, opened the camera app. Clarke tilted her body and posed for a selfie. On one side of the photo, the young black haired lady appeared reading with a little smile on her lips. Clarke smiled as well.

 

Trying to dissimulate, Clarke zoomed in and set the image on the girl who was still reading by the window, watching each of her small movements.

 

Twenty minutes later, the black haired girl left the cafe accompanied with the tinkling bell of the door. Twenty one minutes later, Clarke left the cafeteria. She had missed the bus.

* * *

 

 

**2.** The next day, Clarke returned to the same cafeteria, at the same time. That day, the black haired girl did not appear and Clarke's caramel latte cooled down helplessly. When the clock struck 18:00 PM, Clarke rose from her table and left, leaving behind her intact coffee on the table and feeling a weight on her shoulders.

 

Day after day, Clarke continued to go to the same coffee shop at the same time, but the black haired girl did not appear even once. A week later since the first time she saw her sitting by the window, bathed in the afternoon sun with the brightness of thousands of stars in her eyes; Clarke returned to the cafeteria.

 

"If she is not coming today, I will not come back as well." Clarke said to herself, sitting at her usual table, with her caramel latte in her hands.

 

With a sigh, Clarke rested her forehead on the table, closing her eyes tightly. "What's wrong with me..." Clarke whispered. "Why you don't go out of my head..." Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, the image of the lovely face of the girl in black appearing as a flash in her mind, her smile, her eyes, her hair, her long fingers... Everything seemed to shout " _ Remember me! _ " to Clarke , and the young blonde woman felt that she was going crazy.

 

Then, once the clock hit at 17:00 PM the bells of the cafeteria door sounded again and, a few seconds later, the same sound of a chair crawling made Clarke to stiffen in her chair and incorporate her back so stiffly that she seemed she was going to break in half.

 

Carefully Clarke turned her head, her gaze searching the face that she had been a week waiting to see. And there she was, smiling at the same waitress again, her cup of black coffee steaming on the table.

 

A flash of jealousy surfaced in her chest and her breath hitched for a moment. What was going on between this delicious girl and the damn waitress? Unconsciously, her fingers pressed together with a little more force around the glass of her caramel latte mug, which she took to her lips to take a long sip.

 

Her eyes snapped open when the hot liquid burned her mouth and her throat, a loud groan escaping from deep in her chest. She stuck out her tongue and did everything possible so that the burning disappeared from her mouth, even fanning herself with her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the girl looked at her curiously.

 

_ Earth, swallow me... _ Clarke thought, closing her eyes tightly, feeling again how the blush came over her face.

 

Breathing deeply, in an attempt to calm the roar of nerves that swirled in her chest, and poking out a little her lower lip, which hurt due to the burning of the coffee, Clarke pulled out her phone again and opened the camera app.

 

Cocking a little her body, Clarke drew a small, shy smile, seeing perfectly how the blush seemed to settle automatically on her cheeks in presence of the girl. Quickly, Clarke took the picture, watching in delight as the silhouette of the mysterious girl shone in the sun on one side, next to the window.

 

Clarke gently bit her lower lip and zoomed into the picture, taking in the details of the girl, not daring to turn to look at her face to face. Surely she would embarrass herself again.

 

The image she took in the photo showed the black haired girl sitting as the previous week, by the window, under a beam of orange light that certainly played to dance in her long and, Clarke was willing to swear, silky strands. A white cap adorned her head, pulled backwards. Clarke sighed loudly.  _ As if this girl was not attractive enough, the snapback had to fit her damn fucking fine as well. _

 

"Being so attractive has to be a bloody crime..." Clarke muttered softly, frowning.

 

Clarke looked at the girl again in the corner of her eye, her face flushing again when she could see perfectly as the girl removed the red jacket she had been wearing since she had entered the cafeteria. Under the jacket the girl was wearing a muscle tee shirt that showed off her arms and part of her sides due to the large opening that was where her sleeves were suposed to be. The flash of a black colored sports bra made Clarke to turn her head quickly again, looking right to her caramel latte, her eyes open wide and and her mouth completely dry.

 

"Damn... Fuck..." Muttered Clarke . "I look like a pervert, shit... And a crazy one, too." Clarke let out a loud sigh and took her phone up again, this time zooming in to observe in detail the movements of the girl, as she had done the previous week.

 

Every time the girl flexed her arms to lift the same white covered book or the cup of black coffee, the muscles in her arms tightened and contracted and Clarke thought she would faint on the spot. She was thin, maybe too thin, but Clarke was sure that she was strong enough to lift her and push her against a wall. _Wait, what..._ Clarke’s lips opened wide as that thought crossed her mind and, with her free hand, she slapped hard her forehead.  _ Griffin, get a grip! _

 

Cheeks burning, Clarke set again her eyes in the image of the girl, who was reading quietly, oblivious to the impure thoughts that crossed at that time Clarke’s head.

 

A few minutes later, the girl got up from her chair and, after packing up and leaving money on the table for the coffee, she left the cafeteria. Clarke stayed in her chair, breathing uneven, trying to calm down somehow.

 

After taking a sharp breath, Clarke stood and, taking off her wallet to put some money in the table, she left the cafeteria a few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

 

**3.** With the lesson already learned, the next time Clarke went to the cafe near the bus stop was on Thursday, the next week. The red skirt she was wearing was flowing around her legs and soft laughter escaped her lips.

 

That time she was not alone. One of her roommates was beside her.

 

"This is the cafeteria you keep on telling me about, C?" Raven said, looking at her with a curious smile. Clarke nodded, looking again and again the time on her phone. The clock was about to strike five.

 

Raven and Clarke sat at the table where Clarke always used to sit, and she didn't stopped fiddling with her fingers, stealing furtive glances at the door once and again. Raven looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

 

"Griff, relax or you will have a fit." Raven said with an amused smile. Clarke snorted loudly.

 

"It's five..." Clarke said, as if that explained everything.

 

"And let me guess... Is it at five when that girl of the silky black hair you are crushing on so much will be coming here?" Raven raised an eyebrow again. Clarke just nodded her head, biting her lower lip.

 

At that time, the ringing bells of the door filled the room and Clarke gave a little jump in her chair, completely tense. Her phone clock marked 17:01 AM.

 

"It's her, she is here..." Clarke muttered again and again, softly, not daring to turn her head to look at the door. Raven, confused, blinked a couple of times, staring at the person who had just entered the cafeteria.

 

"No, C, she is not. This girl’s hair is brown." Raven said, and when the characteristic sound of the chair crawling next to the windown reached Clarke’s ears, she frowned.

 

"What are you saying, how come it’s brown..." Clarke muttered and quickly turned her head toward the table.

 

Raven was right. There was someone sitting at the table next to the window, being bathed in the warm sunlight. But again, because of the same damn waitress she could not see more than her body and some strands of long curly and brown hair.

 

"Damn waitress from hell..." Clarke muttered, and Raven could not help but laugh softly. Clarke was always so composed and serious that to see her so nervous and susceptible was a complete entertainment.

 

When the waitress pulled away, she left behind a steaming cup of black coffee and a bright smile that put into action the bright green eyes of the now brunette girl. Clarke’s mouth opened wide to see how well her long brown locks complemented her face.

 

It was not fair. It certainly was not fair that everything looked so well in that damn girl. Not to mention that pastel blue button shirt that highlighted the lighter color of her locks and illuminated her more than bright face and smile.

 

Clarke turned her head to Raven, ducking her chin slightly so that her blonde hair could hide her face. Raven let out a pretty loud laugh.

 

"Wow, Griff... Are you blushing?" Raven said, her singsong voice, stretching one hand to remove Clarke’s hair from her face, exposing her red cheeks. Raven laughed again, loudly. "Hey, you look like a teenager with a crush... I have to assume that that girl is your mysterious black haired girl, right?" Clarke looked up suddenly and grabbed Raven’s shoulders tightly, pulling her near to her face until her forehead almost touched the other girl's.

 

"Raven, I'm going crazy... Why everything look good on her? Snapbacks, black clothes, black hair, brown hair and even that damn blue button-down shirt. Why? The purpose of this girl is ruining my life and make me lose my mind." Clarke’s eyes were open wide, her red face as if it were a tomato and her fists clenched around Raven’s shirt, who looked at her with an amused smile.

 

Raven shifted her gaze to the now-brunette girl and she saw how she threw a curious look in their direction and wrinkled her brows slightly. Raven outlined a new smile, bringing her hands to Clarke’s and making her to loosen the grip on her shirt.

 

"Why do not you go to talk to her, C? If you like her that much..." Raven said, raising an eyebrow slightly. Clarke quickly shook her head, holding her hands to her cheeks again.

 

"Are you crazy? I can not do that, no, no..." Clarke shook her head again, biting her lip.

 

"Why not? I doubt that after three weeks she would not have noticed that you exist and that you're an adorable mess."

 

"No, I do not have enough courage, she is... so... ethereal... No, I can't, she can not be real, she has to be a product of my imagination."

 

"Griff, I can see her too, you know." Raven deadpanned.

 

"Shhht!" Clarke hissed to Raven with a wave of her hand and the other girl could only roll her eyes and give a long sip to her cappuccino.

 

Clarke raised her phone again, marveling at the view through the camera screen as the sun played with the wide range of shades of gold on the long brown hair of the girl. Placing her free hand under her chin, her index finger and thumb outstretched, Clarke flashed a beaming smile, the tip of her index finger pointing toward the girl, who reappeared on one side of the picture.

 

"Geez, you are such a creep." Raven muttered under her breath, drinking again. Clarke glared at her.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You should go and talk to her instead of being a creepy stalker.”

 

“Raven…”

 

“Just saying.”

 

“Just shut up.”

 

“Oh… She is leaving. Why don’t you go to the door as well and run into her? You could also tell her: “Hey, I’m Clarke Griffin and I’m your personal stalker. I think you are pretty attractive, want to make out with me?”

 

“Reyes, I swear to God…”

 

“Hey, Griff, where are you going? Griff! Wait for me!”

 

“I’m not asking you to come with me again!”

 

“Come on, Griff, don’t be like that!”

 

“Never again!”

 

The sound of tinkling bells took away the voices of the two friends when, minutes later than the mysterious girl, they left the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

 

**4.** A week later, Clarke thought she would not take much longer to get a gun and shoot herself right between her eyes. With a grunt, Clarke entered the cafeteria, already more than familiar with the environment and, shuffling, she headed toward the bar.

 

Before she had time to order her caramel latte, as every Thursday, the waitress who was behind the counter placed a mug with her favorite drink just in front of her face.

 

"The usual, right?" Asked the waitress with a friendly smile, her green eyes sparkling. Clarke smiled back and nodded before taking her cup of caramel latte and approached her usual table.

 

With a heavy sigh, Clarke slumped in her chair, leaning on the back of the chair, dropping her head back in a gesture of weariness. That week had been a horror, the amount of work and projects she had done and that she still had to do was devastating and all she wanted to do was to lie on her bed and sleep forever.

 

"What the hell am I even doing here..." Clarke said, getting up a little to take a little sip of her caramel latte. "I should be at home working on my projects."

 

It was at that moment when the tinkling filled the room and a wide smile crossed Clarke’s face. Suddenly fatigue was no longer a problem, suddenly the stress and her projects ceased to be important and she simply felt the expectation to see how the now brunette girl surprised her that week.

 

After hearing the sound of the chair crawling on the floor, Clarke bit her lip nervously, turning her face a little to look toward the large window.

 

That day the sun did not shine in the spectacular way it had done these past weeks, but the faint glow that filtered through the clouds of the sunset made a soft golden halo to surround the girl's figure.

 

The young woman was wearing a light brown wool sweater that seemed to be as warm as her own fluffy bed sheet, which she was pretty proud about because it was the warmest thing in the whole world. Her hair was tied in a ponytail that fell by one of her shoulders and stroked just under one of her breasts. Her long fingers played with her phone and a small smile danced on her lips. For a moment Clarke wondered if this girl would have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. Well, yes, of course, considering how attractive she was and how peaceful she seemed, Clarke did not doubt that.

 

A heavy weight settled in the depths of her chest, turning her face to her caramel latte, a small frown appearing between her eyebrows. She felt she was falling for this girl more and more each passing week, and without the courage to approach her and introduce herself, without knowing her name and with the certainty that she would be already taken by someone, she was beginning to wonder whether it was worth to keep coming every week to the cafeteria to look at her for a few minutes.

 

Clarke let out a loud sigh, resting a hand on the table and letting her fingers to play on the wood surface. Then a musical laugh was heard from the table next to the window and Clarke’s heart sank. Rushing to get her phone, Clarke posed for a picture, the background was the laughing brunette girl.

 

Clarke turned her face slightly, watching with the corner of her eye in an attempt to know what was she laughing about.  _ It is probably something that her boyfriend or girlfriend has texted her... _ Clarke thought, but when she turned around and saw that what the girl was laughing at was her book, the same white covered book, a small smile crossed her lips, a mixture of relief and a warm feeling that she was not able to name spread through her body.

 

That's when the girl looked up from the book, her deep green eyes crossing Clarke’s azure gaze. Clarke’s eyes opened wide, quickly turning her head to hide her face and turn her back to the girl, hiding her obvious blush.

 

"Jesus..." Clarke hissed, wrinkling her nose. "Do you want to be a little more obvious, Griffin? She will think you're a creepy stalker, as Raven said..." A heavy sigh escaped again Clarke’s lips. "And is not that what I am, exactly? Why if not I keep on coming here every Thursday? Clarke Griffin, you're screwed..." Clarke picked up her cup of caramel latte and brought it to her lips, taking a big gulp until she almost drank the full content.

 

A couple of minutes later, the jingle of the door announced the departure of the girl. Clarke let out a little frustrated growl and after a couple of minutes, she got up and, after leaving money on the table, left the cafeteria.

 

"You're screwed, Clarke. So fucking screwed..."

 

* * *

 

 

**5.** On Thursday next week Clarke was in such a bad mood that she thought she was going to catch on fire at any time. After several days working on a project, the damn professor of that subject had grade it with a simple B. A fucking B! To Clarke was an insult knowing that this project deserved top marks.

 

And Clarke was sure of it, because if something she was serious about, was in school and she rarely drew less than A+.

 

"I'll put such a big claim on him that his ass will be sweating." Clarke growled, opening the door of the cafeteria.

 

She had not looked at the time on the clock before entering and once the familiar scent of cinnamon and coffee hit her nostrils, she stopped in the middle of the room.

 

There was something odd that afternoon.

 

For starters, a cup of what she was sure it was caramel latte was waiting, steaming and appetizing, on her usual table. But that was not what caught her attention. With her back to her, and terribly close because the window table was the closer to the door, the mysterious girl was still reading her book, her cup of black coffee on the table waiting to be consumed.

 

_ Oh my God... _ To get to her table, Clarke had to go near her and she didn't want to. She did not want to because she was sure that if she approached her the slightest, the girl could hear the loud sound of the beating of her heart. It felt as if an incessant and loud thunder was rambling in her ears, her face burning with blush, a blush that was coming down to her neck and trailed down her collarbones.

 

Because also, as if she were not the height of beauty and attractiveness that day she was wearing a varsity jacket. A damn varsity jacket. Her long brown hair fell in braids down her shoulders and her back and between her locks she could read two words on her jacket.

 

_ A. Woods... What does that even mean... _

 

 

Clarke wondered, taking a sharp breath and, raising her chin in a gesture of security, she walked to her own table. But gradually, as she got closer to the girl, her steps became increasingly slower, in an attempt to see any detail up close.

 

The way her fingers  _ (her long, slender fingers that seemed to be the smoothest fingers in the world) _ caressed the pages of her book, almost reverently, or as her plump lips pursed when she was reading, or how the sunlight was still plucking out golden flashes of her braided hair, she could also denote from that short distance some soft orange tufts between both gold and brown.

 

Clarke was speechless. And before she knew it, she had already reached her table. She sat back in her chair and, after observing the caramel latte that was there already waiting for her, she turned her face to the counter, giving a smile to the waitress who always served her coffee.

 

"Thank you, O." Clarke gestured with her lips, pointing to the cup of coffee. Octavia raised her thumbs and sent her a wide smile.

 

Then, the other waitress, Costia ( _ or the damn waitress from hell _ , according to Clarke), approached the girl with a plate with a small piece of chocolate cake. With a smile, the girl nodded her thanks and spoke for a few minutes with the  _ damn waitress from hell _ . Clarke groaned loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Clarke was jealous. She was jealous of that  _ damn waitress from hell _ and she knew it. Jealous because she wanted to talk to the girl. She wanted her to smile like that to her.

 

Clarke's lips were hovering slightly outward in a somewhat childlike pout before a heavy sigh escaped her lips, raising one hand to gently scratch her head.

 

"Yes, you're screwed, Clarke."

 

With a new sigh, Clarke pulled out her phone again and, before opening the camera, she opened the photo album, watching the four selfies where she got the brunette girl in the background. Clarke gave a small smirk before switching to the camera.

 

Clarke gently bit her lower lip, enlarging her blue eyes slightly to make what she thought was an adorable expression. Beside her, in the background, the girl continued reading, an expression of concentration on her face and her little pink tongue sticking out between her lips.

 

Looking at the photo, Clarke let out a soft laugh, taking in every detail of the adorable expression of the face of the girl. Inadvertently, all her bad mood had evaporated from her body and a strange tranquility was traveling to every corner of her soul.

 

This girl seemed to channel all her bad emotions and replace them with smiles and blushes and chills direct to her heart. And even though she was a coward for not approach  _ (because, why, surely this girl would have someone waiting for her at home) _ simply to see her a couple of minutes every week was the most comforting thing.

 

Clarke took a small sip of her caramel latte and when minutes later the girl left the cafeteria, Clarke leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, with a permanent smile on her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

**6.** That day, the next Thursday, Clarke was, unlike the previous week, in a very good mood. After claiming the grades of her last week's project and get another teacher to correct it again, she finally got the grade she deserved, a huge A+. That night she thought about going out to celebrate with Raven and Harper, her roommates. Perhaps she could even tell Octavia, the waitress in the cafeteria, to join them for a few beers at the end of her shift.

 

With a smile from ear to ear, Clarke pulled her long blonde hair away from her face and went into the cafe under the ringing bells of the door. Without losing her smile, she looked at her table, where waiting for her was her caramel latte. With a soft laugh, she approached the counter, where Octavia watched her with a smile.

 

"I like this new service, O."

 

"As usual, Clarke. If you'll always ask the same you are not even needed to come to the counter."

 

"Hey, Octavia. Would you like to come tonight to drink with my roommates and I? You'll like to meet Raven, you two would surely click." Octavia grinned, nodding.

 

"Sure, Clarke. As long as I have finished my shift I'm free to do whatever you want."

 

"Great, then I will text you and tell you what are we gonna do, is that okay?" Octavia nodded again, still smiling. "Cool. I leave for you to work, okay? See you later." Clarke said goodbye to Octavia with a smile and turned away from the counter.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Costia  _ (the damn waitress from hell) _ outlined a broad smile, with her eyes fixed on the door. Her heart contracted, her chest began to burn and her throat went dry. Before taking the first step toward her table, the front door opened with the familiar jingle and, unavoidably, she turned her head toward the door, knowing that it would be _her_ girl who just came into the cafeteria.

 

But despite knowing it for sure, the image that she found was what made her brain to go into a short circuit and that any possible thought was erased at a stroke.

 

The sleek and slim body of the girl was wrapped in an elegant set of pants and black jacket and a pristine white button shirt. Clarke had seen many men dressed up in tuxedos and stuff like that, but she had never, and she was sure of that, she had never seen anyone to whom a suit like that will fit so tremendously fine as that girl.

 

Clarke was frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch as the girl greeted with a lovely smile the cafe staff. The  _ damn waitress from hell _ wasted no time in approaching her table with a cup of black coffee, which made Clarke frown and clench her fists.  _ How dare she... _

 

"Wow, Lex, you look fine as hell today." Said the  _ damn waitress from hell _ and Clarke’s ears quivered when receiving that small information, her feet moving toward her table, where her caramel latte waiting impatiently.

 

The girl laughed softly, shaking her head, talking in a low voice, so low that Clarke could not appreciate the sound.  _ Lex... I already love how it sounds.. _ . Clarke thought, a small smile on her lips as she took a sip of her drink.

 

Clarke looked out the corner of her eye as the girl opened her book again, realizing she was about to finish it.  _ God, those suits should not look so good in someone, it is not fair. What's more, I'm sure it's illegal to look that hot... _

 

Clarke furrowed her brow a bit, nodding, as if she was confirming quietly her own thoughts.

 

It didn't take much longer for Clarke to take another sip of her caramel latte and raise her phone, quickly opening the camera app to take her weekly selfie with the oblivious girl. Clarke posed for the picture and, just before she could press the shutter, the phone began to vibrate. Raven was calling.

 

"Raven, this is no time for you to call me." Clarke muttered softly and quickly rushed to hang up the call, a new smile on her lips while she was waiting for the camera to turn on again.

 

When the camera app opened again, Clarke was stunned.

 

The girl was not in her table. Her coffee and her book were on the table, but she was not. Then the sound of a camera shooting filled her right ear and Clarke quickly turned her face in that direction, being suddenly face to face with her.

 

Clarke’s eyes opened wide, her lips parting and an intense blush dyeing her cheeks. Her brain was disconnected and she could not utter a single word, she just could stare at the two green orbs, that green forest the girl had inside her eyes; their faces just inches away.

 

"Hmm..." The girl hummed, satisfied, showing Clarke the photo before outlining a broad and bright smile. "We came out pretty well, don't you think?" Clarke simply could nod without looking away from the 'Lex' girl’s eyes. "After five weeks stealthily taking candids of me I think it was time to be my turn." The girl raised an eyebrow, one of the corners of her mouth rising to turn in a somewhat mocking gesture.  _ I want to die… _

 

"I... T-This..." Clarke tried to speak, but her voice broke into a thousand pieces. It was not fair. It was not fair that this girl had decided just that day, when she was dressed in a suit, to approach her.  _ Nor is it fair that she smells so good... As if the scent of vanilla and coconut floated around her body... _

 

"What is your name?" Asked the girl, sitting comfortably and with all the familiarity of the world next to Clarke. Clarke was sure her hands were sweating so much, like she had an ocean in her palms.

 

"You're very pretty." Clarke blurted. And as soon as those words left her lips, Clarke clamped her free hand on her mouth, closing her eyes.

 

A soft laugh escaped the girl’s lips and her next words made Clarke’s face to catch fire. "You're very pretty, I see... Nice name, and pretty accurate. Because you are indeed very beautiful. I am Lexa and, since apparently you have made me a photobook for free these past weeks, I hope you let me invite you to this coffee. Or maybe invite you to have a drink with me tonight."

 

Clarke could only nod her head and, when Lexa rose form her seat, she followed her with her eyes. "I'm going to grab my things, be right back... Clarke Griffin." And with a wink, Lexa went to her table to grab her book and her mug of black coffee.

 

Clarke stood there, sitting in her table, her gaze lost in the brown liquid of her caramel latte. She was just dazed, like in a trance. Then a faint whistle reached her ears and she looked up to the counter, watching as Octavia and Costia showed her some thumbs up.

 

Clarke could only smile in return.  _ I'm so gonna invite Octavia and the damn waitress from hell a fucking drink soon... _

 

"So, Clarke..." Lexa said once she came back, her white covered book placed in the table and one of her hands of thin and long fingers ( _ hands that had to be the smoothest thing in the whole world) _ terribly close to Clarke’s. Lexa smiled. "Tell me about yourself."

 

Clarke cleared her throat and smiled brightly, offering one of her hands for Lexa to shake. "Well , I’m Clarke Griffin and I’m your personal stalker. I think you are pretty attractive, want to go out with me someday?" Lexa smiled in return and took Clarke’s hand. And yes, they were the smoothest thing in the whole world. "Well, Clarke Griffin. I'm Lexa Woods and I would love to go out with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conversion of one of my kpop fanfics.


End file.
